Rogue in trouble
by Bloodlustkitty
Summary: Rogue has trouble with Scott and Logan, Kitty, Jean and Kurt want to find out... This is my first story... the legend is at the end... sorry. Nice critisism, please. I spelt Rogue's name wrong... thanx and sry.


THE INCIDENT…

"Stop moving!" Jean scowled while cleaning Rouge's forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!" Rouge whined in her deep southern accent.

"I told you." Kurt said in his German accent "You should have vorn protection! Können wir Hilfen Sie?"

"Ha! I'm surprised that you actually did it!" Kitty said, sitting next to the furry elf on the couch.

"Your not the only one, thanks Kurt but I'll manage" Jean said still wiping Rouge's forehead.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door, Kitty squealed at the sudden noise and phased through the couch. Rouge laughed quietly until Kitty quickly jumped up and started to fix her hair. A short, well-developed man walked into the room and sat on the side of the couch Kitty fell off.

"Do you mind? I was sitting there!" Kitty snapped at Logan

"Oh, where are my manners? You can sit on me if you want." Logan said teasingly.

"No, never mind, I'll just stand." Kitty mumbled

Rouge laughed even harder. "OW!" she yelped

"I told you to stop moving." Jean replied

"Bub, what happened to you? Are you ok? Who was it? If I find out" Logan started

"Logan! It's ok. I'm fine. Honest! I just didn't listen to Kurt, that's all." Rouge said trying to calm Logan.

"Ja! I vas finally right und she ignored me." Kurt chuckled.

"How did this happen?" Logan asked pointing to Rouges bloodied forehead.

"Well…" Kitty started "I think you should ask Rouge"

"Marie. What happened? Who did this? And why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from Chuck! And he didn't really tell me anything!"

"Ok, who told Professor Xavier?" Rouge asked.

Kurt and Kitty looked at each other guiltily. "Not us! We didn't do anything!" they said simultaneously.

"Huh." Jean said trying not to laugh.

"Right, like not obvious!" Kitty said to Kurt.

"Awkward!" Kurt replied.

They both slowly backed over to the door but found a seat they could both sit on to watch the show. Ever since they met they were more and more like each other.

'**Why don't they go out already?**' Rouge wondered mentally.

_Maybe they already are._ Jean replied

_Hey! Stay out of my head! Wait! Really? They're going out?_ Rouge asked

_You'd have to ask them_ Jean answered

"Hey guys, are… no never mind" Rouge said looking at the furry blue elf and Kitty.

They just looked at each other wide-eyed and then back at Rouge waiting for her to ask a question that would get her out of explaining the cut on her forehead to Logan.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" Logan said in a more patient voice.

"Well… ok." Rouge said thinking of the best way to explain. "It all started when I was laying on the couch in the living room bored out of my brains and you were no where to b seen." She said looking at Logan.

"Ok." Logan said trying to get the story out of her.

"Yea, well Scott came in and saw me on the couch. He decided that Ah was to pale and needed a tan and the best way to do that was in fact to go out." She paused looking at Jean "Jean decided that we should go to the beach, but Ah don't like the beach. Then Scott asked if we should go out to lunch just the two of us so we could have a decent conversation. I like the idea but I wasn't so sure. Anyway, Scott and Jeanie decided that Ah should go out, and not to the mall. Man Ah love them! When Jubilee takes you to the mall once, you've seen everything for ever." Clearing her throat, she continued "So yea, Scott took me to a small restaurant for mutants and we had lunch there. Jeanie took over after lunch and took me to the park. We went to the playground and had a ball there. Then finally we decided that Ah should try something new."

Suddenly the door went bang again and Kitty, again, squealed and phased through the chair and hit the floor. This time not only Rouge laughed, Kurt was chuckling silently at Kitty as well.

"Don't. Say. A. Word" Kitty hissed at them fixing her hair again.

A tall man with brand new sunglasses marched in and stood in the middle of the room. His aura of high stature was excruciating for Logan.

"Cyk, what are you doing here?" Logan growled at the man

"Ah, there you are." Scott replied looking at Rogue "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just have the bump on my head and a sore arse." Rouge replied truthfully.

"Next time we're wearing protection!" Scott joked.

"There ain't gonna be a next time if you don't tell me what happened to her Bub!" Logan growled.

"Rouge, please, this is your story." Jean said

"Anyway where was I?" she asked

"Dee Park." Kurt said, Kitty now sitting on him.

"Ah, yes. Scott decided that he would give me a surprise." Rouge started

"Can you hurry? I can't take this anymore! What the hell happened?" Logan interrupted

"Gosh, we hire out rollerblades!" Jean raised her voice – annoyed at the fact that this very short story was taking forever.

"Yea, and we were on the footpath when Scott decided to show off." Rouge continued. "Scott was blading backwards and there was a bump in the ground."

"I fell over" confessed Scott.

"And Ah fell over him. We hit heads, Ah bumped his glasses off and they went missing. We found them later but they were broken. So we came back to the mansion and now we're here. Ah have my head split open and Scoot has a new pair of glasses." Rouge finished using her hands to explain.

Logan laughed at Scott's misfortune.

"Finally!" Kitty said

"Yea, why didn't you just say that you went rollerblading and bumped heads with Cyk?" Logan said

"Meh. Where's the fun in that?" Jean said for Rouge, while stitching the wound.

"Ow! Oh come on!" Rouge whined

"Well as long as you're ok I'll be leaving. But Scott I'd like to have a word with you outside." Logan said gruffly.

Kurt, Rouge, Kitty and Jean all looked at each other worriedly and then turned to the door. What the hell was Logan going to do?

"I guess that's another story for another time" Jean said, reading everyone's mind

The group agreed one way or another.

"You have got to stop going through our minds! I have things in there I don't even want to know about!" Rouge said to her doctor.

"Ja" Kitty and Kurt agreed.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Jean said defensively.

'**thinking**'

_telepathy_

Ja – Ya – yes

"Können wir Hilfen Sie?"– "Can we help you?"


End file.
